gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Securicar
).]] The Securicar is an armored truck first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, serving as the successor to the G4 Bank Van from Grand Theft Auto 2. To date, the vehicle has been featured in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV Description The Securicar is an armored truck, used to transport money, and in some missions, people (capable of carrying up to 4 occupants). Unlike in real life, the trucks are not bulletproof, nor do the driver(s) generally carry guns. The exception to this is GTA San Andreas, where drivers wear security uniforms, and have holstered Pistols; they still, however, behave like ordinary civilians, and do not fire at the player if car-jacked. GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The Securicar was initially designed with a heavy, robust truck-based body that is painted an overall dark blue. This design stuck for GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories, and GTA Vice City Stories, but in GTA San Andreas, it featured a radically different, somewhat smaller design, more reminiscent of real armored vans, like a 1990s model GMC TopKick. The GTA San Andreas Securicar may be seen with the markings of Chuff Security (a lewd parody of real-life firm Chubb Security) or Lock and Load Security, or be unmarked. The truck is not generally recommended for anything other than regular street driving, as the uneven weight of the armor tends to flip the truck over even minor curves or hills. The Securicar in Vice City is the version least prone to flipping over in this era. As the GTA San Andreas rendition assumes a completely different body design, the vehicle's performance differs slightly, but remains very undesirable. With its heavy weight, the Securicar's steering and braking fares poorly, in addition to a softer suspension which reduces stability when negotiating uneven turns. The vehicle does, however, have a slightly above-average top speed. Image:Securicar (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Image:Securicar (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Securicar (GTALCS) (front).jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories (Rear quarter view). Image:Securicar (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). GTA IV ).]] In GTA IV, the Securicar, manufactured by Brute, is a larger vehicle with a realistic design, similar in shape to the GTA San Andreas rendition. The truck chassis is based on an armored 1989-2001 International 4000 Series, but the front turning signals have been omitted. The cargo area has a similarly shaped roof to the GTA San Andreas rendition. The Securicar shares its basic chassis with the NOOSE Enforcer and Police Stockade, the latter of which may be the "original". The GTA IV Securicar will spawn a large amount of cash around it if blown up, but doing so with weapons will immediately attract a 2-star wanted level, regardless of where it is done. To avoid this, the player can use one of the car-bombs supplied by Patrick McReary (this is his friendship bonus) to blow up the car, or damage it enough while driving it that it will burst into flames and explode. In GTA IV, the Securicar's handling and acceleration have been greatly enhanced, and it will no longer tip over when turning through corners. It is highly resistant to gunfire and everyday vehicle damage, but it is not explosion- or fire-proof, and so can be destroyed by a single grenade (must be placed directly beneath lest the sucuricar just spin away) or RPG explosion. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Securicar fetching $4,000. The NOOSE Enforcer is a stronger variant of the Securicar; it lacks the Securicar's bulletproof side windows, but is equipped with a bulletproof windscreen. References to Group 4 Securicor The Securicar in its entirety may be a reference to two real-life security companies, which, coincidentally, would merge years after the introduction of the Securicar in the GTA series. The name of the Securicar may be a pun on Securicor, a British security company that merged with Belgium-based security company Group 4 Falck in 2004 to form the infamous Group 4 Securicor (now known simply as G4S). Renditions of the Securicar in GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories have "Gruppe Sechs" ("group six") logos on the side, a German language pun on both the Group 4 company, and the term "group sex". In GTA IV, the fleet markings render the company name as "Gruppe 6", but the vehicle still features "Gruppe Sechs" decals in much smaller print on various surfaces. The GTA San Andreas rendition, however, substitutes all Gruppe Sechs markings with other security company brand names. Locations GTA Vice City *In front of the El Banco Corrupto Grande in Little Havana. *May found driving around at the Docks. GTA San Andreas *At the federal mint in northern Queens in San Fierro, north of Vank Hoff in the Park and east of the San Fierro Medical Center in Santa Flora GTA IV *Sometimes found parked to the south of the cemetery under the Algonquin Bridge in Colony Island. The Securicar is most often found driven on the streets in industrial areas, like BOABO in Broker and the industrial zone of Dukes. It can also be found driving around the industrial district in Bohan. Trivia *The GTA San Andreas version of the Securicar plays Bounce FM by default when entered. *The Securicar in GTA IV has no radio, the only rendition that lacks the feature. See also *G4 Bank Van, GTA2 equivalent. *Brickade *Gruppe Sechs }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Trucks